Luminous
Luminous is a artificial life form created by the High Evolutionary, and based off of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff's DNA. Biography Creation After Wanda and Pietro left his care and were returned to their parents, the High Evolutionary used their DNA to create a new life form. The DNA is mainly based off of Wanda's, with some of Pietro's being mixed in. She was grown in a tank that would simulate the conditions of a females womb. The life form would spend nine months in the tank before being fully formed. Upon her "birth" she was given the name Luminous, and spent the first 26 years of her life being trained by the High Evolutionary for the day when her powers could finally be activated. Evolution In 2015, the High Evolutionary finally discovered the last keys needed to complete his research and achieve the next stage in human evolution. Luminous was selected by her "father" to be the first test subject of his experimental procedure to unlock the genetic marker. Luminous was then exposed with cosmic radiation which at the moment felt painful but afterwards her powers unlocked. She inherited the powers of her "siblings" as a result of their DNA being used for her creation. Afterwards her "father" was thrilled with the success of his first activation and so moved on to others in an attempt to build an army, in which Luminous would play a major role. Family Reunion During the course of her service to her "father" she eventually came across Wanda and Pietro to whom she regarded as her siblings. She then went against them and stood with the High Evolutionary for his goal of human ascension. Powers and Abilities The High Evolutionary granted Luminous both of her siblings powers, However as a side effect of the combined powers she loses the ability to achieve Scarlet Witch's reality manipulating power or Quicksilver's Intangibility power : * Micro-Cellular Manipulation: (aka Telekinesis): Maximoff has the ability to mentally move and manipulate objects through force of the mind. Though she also can affect and control particles and molecules, as well as physical forces such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, and even gravity. ** Energy Bolt: Maximoff can project energy blasts by gathering particles, molecules and physical forces into a contained space inside her energy. These contained spaces could be in any shape and form and outlined her telekinetic spheres of influence, making her telekinesis visible and in dark bluish color. ** Levitation: Luminous is able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight. ** Hex Shield: Luminous is able to create a shield of energy to protect innocents from enemy fire and deflect attacks. * Neuro-Electric Sensitivity (aka Telepathy): Luminous can read memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface. ** Hypnosis:Luminous is able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through a form of hypnosis. * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Mental Process * Enhanced Accuracy * Increased Metabolism * Improved Thermal Homeostasis Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Mutants